Silence
by Sven's-Nell
Summary: Naruto comforts Sakura shortly after Sasuke leaves. Very short, but sweet too.


Silence

Sakura stared at the moon as she played with her pale pink hair. She was sitting on the roof of her house. She felt lost tonight, and very lonely. The moon sparkled at her, as if it ewre smiling, but she only frowned back. She could see Sasuke's face staring back at her. Tears fell down her face as she stared at the reflection. Sakura felt like screaming, or hitting something, she wanted to do anything to get rid of this feeling of lonliness inside her. Sasuke had left a few nights ago, but to sakura it felt like it'd happened only moments ago. She bent her head down and let more tears fall down to the ground. She let small sobbing noises escape.  
Naruto walked out of the ramen shop with a full stomach and tired eyes. She relished in the feel of the warm Summer air. He started the walk back to his house when he heard little noises. He glanced around hastily trying to locate the source. He finally looked up to see the form of Sakura on her roof. He frowned and hurried over. He jumped onto the roof next to her, as she looked at him, obviously depressed.

"Sakura-chan?" He inquired, as she stared at the moon some more. She didn't say a word, but then again, she didn't have to. Naruto knew how distraught she was over Sasuke leaving, she hadn't left her house or even accepted visitors since then. He plopped himself down next to her and looked at the night sky. He always wondered how he would feel Sakura ever left. Naruto decided he didn't want to know how it would feel. He wanted to keep her near him always, even if he had to deal with her love for Sasuke. He grimaced at the thought of her loving Sasuke for the rest of her life. He clenched his fists together and in a very selfish way, thought about being happy that Sasuke was finally gone. Naruto heard a louder sob next to him and saw Sakura breaking down more. She placed her hands over her faces and sobbed uncontrollably. Finally, she spoke,  
"Why, Naruto! Why did he have to leave!" Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's back and rubbed it gently. Naruto wasn't happy that Sasuke left. How could he be, when Sasuke leaving meant saddening Sakura so much? Sakura leaned down and Naruto caught her and held her gently. He just let her cry in his lap. Naruto looked down at Sakura, she looked so helpless. They sat there like that for a long time, before Sakura lifted her head up. Naruto looked at her curiously as Sakura stared at him. He started to grow embarassed as her gaze bore into him. He looked away, and Sakura spoke up.

"Why are you here right now, Naruto?" Naruto turned to look at her. She seemed almost angry as she asked him this. Her tears were all gone and she had a resolute look in her eyes. Naruto looked to the ground below, "Wh- What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Sakura grabbed his face in her hands and tilted his face back to her.

"Don't look away, answer me. Why are you here comforting me?" Naruto blushed, this being the first time Sakura had ever touched his face so gently. He looked back into her eyes and started to panic a bit. His blush grew deeper as he attempted to answer, without giving away everything. "I care about you, Sakura..."

"How much?" Naruto's eyes widened and he felt some tears come to his eyes. He wrenched his face away from Sakura's hands and let the tears fall to the ground. He whispered, barely audible, "...alot." Sakura felt herself becoming sad as she thought of her time with Naruto in the past. naruto had always been there for her, but she had ignored him, and even thanked Sasuke for the times when Naruto saved her. She had always forgotten to thank Naruto. Naruto was alot like her, and Sakura felt so selfish all of a sudden. She scooted closer to Naruto, while he still stared below, the blush still evident on his face.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Naruto looked over to see Sakura leaning her face closer to his. He closed his eyes and felt her lips press against his softly. She crushed her lips against his harder before she pulled back, this time she was blushing too. Naruto's face had gotten red, and he just stared back at her. Sakura smiled at him, and he grinned back shyly.

"Naruto...from now on, I'll be here for you. I promise." 


End file.
